Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Exploradores en el tiempo
by InuFaiya
Summary: Novelilacion del juego a mi manera. La historia de un grupo de 5 pokemon para saber la verdad sobre la tranformacion de la lider de ellos ¿Podran descubrirlo?
1. Prologo

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon_ Exploradores en el tiempo**_

_**1.- Prologo**_

En el interior de un sombrío y misterioso bosque lleno de una niebla permanente se encontraban 3 misteriosas figuras que se encontraban bañadas tímidamente por la luz que salía de un extraño pasaje.

¿Queda mucho?_ gruño una de las figuras que parecía un lagarto verde erguido con una gran hoja que sobresalía de un cabeza.

Tranquilo Grovyle, es mejor que no le des tanta prisa si no a saber donde nos va a mandar_ digo la otra figura que era una humana de pelo negro y ojos rojizos que iba vestida con una chaqueta azul marino y unos vaqueros del mismo color y que tenia un colgante con un colmillo mientras que la figura que había delante de ellos se apartaba_ lo ves.

No es momento de comenzar con una discucion queridos_ intervino la figura mas pequeña que tenia un tono morado y revoloteaba delante de ellos al ver que Grovyle le iba a contestar y con un tono urgente_ tenéis que daos prisa. Ahora mismo "el" ya se debe dado cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y querrá impedirlo.

Ambos asistieron y se pusieron delante del portal pero la humana miro a la figura morada otra vez preocupada.

_ Ten cuidado Celebi. "El" ya se debe de haber enviado a Dusknoir hacia aquí_ digo la humana un poco un poco preocupada al pokemon cuza-tiempo.

_ Por eso mismo debéis iros ya.

_ ¿Pero y tu?

_ Ya sabes que no existe ser que me pueda atrapar ni si quiera el Dialga Primario_ digo Celebi para poder tranquilizar a la humana que volvió a mirar el pasadizo.

_ Vale, pero cuídate, Celebi.

_Eso también va para vosotros_ digo Celebi al mismo tempo que ambos pasaban al interior del pasaje que se cerro en el apto_ Buena suerte.

_ Estará bien Firen. Deja ya de preocuparte_ le murmuro Grovyle a la humana que se había girado para ver si podía ver a Celebi en vano.

_ Eso ya lo se, siempre me lo dice pero… no puedo no dejar de preocuparme, Celebi es mi amiga y no me gustaría que le pasara nada_ murmuro la joven pero cuando vio que Grovyle le iba a contestar se adelanto_ se que nos va pasar en cuando terminemos con la misión pero… me gustaría que, aunque parezca una tontería, me gustaría que Celebi pudiera ver el amanecer.

_ ¿Así que era eso?_ digo Grovyle mirando a Firen que se cruzo los brazos molesta.

_ Claro, ¿Qué te pensabas si no? ¿Qué me había echado atrás con la misión? Eso nunca.

_Lo se

_ ¿Entonces…?

_ Nada, solo que eres una sentimental.

Firen lo miro de reojo con una tímida sonrisa cuando sintió una extraña i amenazadora presencia cerca de ellos.

Ella miro hacia donde provincia aquella presencia dispuesta a encontrar al señor del tiempo enloquecido pero solo vio una extraña sombra difuminada que salía del techo del pasadizo.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ pregunto el pokemon planta al notar que algo había llamado la atención de su compañera.

Firen no le respondió a la pregunta pero seguía mirado a la extraña sombra, cuando esta se movió formando una extraña cuchilla negra que se dirigía hacia Grovyle que miraba a su compañera.

_! GROVYLE CUIDADO!_ grito asustada Firen llamando la atención del pokemon planta que levando la mirada para ver lo que le venia encima incapaz de esquivarlo y cerrando los ojos para no verlo.

Grovyle abrió los ojos al ver que no había sentido nada para ver como delante suyo estaba su compañera cogiendose el pecho ensangrentado cuando una extraña ondulación provocando que se ella salía despedida pero Grovyle se lanzo para agarrarle la mano.

_Grovyle…_murmuro Firen débilmente mientras miraba a su compañero que la agarraba desesperadamente.

_ Agarrare fuerte_ gruño entre dientes cuando notaba que se le escurría entre las manos.

_No, no puedo…

_ Claro que puedes…

_no… no puedo aguantar…

Justo en ese momento otra extraña ondulación, mas fuerte que la anterior, volvió a aparecer provocando que el débil agarre que tenia Grovyle se rompiera separándoles.

_!!!!FIREN!!!!!_ grito al mismo tiempo que intentaba en vano volver a agarrar a su compañera y era envuelto por una luz blanquecina.

_!!!!!!AHHHHH!!!!

Un enorme rayo atravesó el cielo cerca de un risco con forma de Sharpedo asustado a su único habitante que miro al cielo antes de volver a acurrucarse para seguir durmiendo.

Mañana será un nuevo día.

Continuara….


	2. Capitulo 1 El pokemon de la playa

CAPITULO 1: EL POKEMON DE LA PLAYA

Un pequeño gatito de color azul oscuro con las patas de color negro y unas anillas doradas y las patas delanteras y una pequeña estrella en la cola estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia una extraña tienta de campaña grandiosa.

El edificio mas algo e importante de la aldea de donde vivía.

Ese edificio tenia una forma que recordaba la que tenia el pokemon globo en su forma mas avanzada (Wigglypluff) de color rosa y ojos grandes de color azul pero aun y así ese gran edificio tenia formas triviales y la iluminabas varias antorchas encendidas a cada lado de el.

Ese gato azul, un Shinx, se paro en la puerta del gran edificio emocionado y asustado por la grandiosidad de ese edificio sabiendo que hoy seria su gran día, se uniría al pokegremio mas famoso de todos los tiempos para ser un explorador de todas las de la leí.

Dio un pequeño paso para colocarse delante de la puerta donde había un agujero tapado con unas tiras de bambú para evitar que nadie se callera en su interior y que era un ritual que había visto que hacían cada pokemon que quería entrar en su interior, y tomo aire.

_ Vamos Thor, esta vez puedes hacerlo_ se auto animo en ese instante esperando que algo pasara, y que esta vez fuera la definitiva para ser explorador y coloco una de sus patitas delanteras en las palos de bambú y cerro los ojos.

_ ¡POKEMON DETECTADO! ¡POKEMON DETECTADO!_ salió una voz potente desde dejado de ese agujero haciendo que el Shinx saltara asustado hacia atrás dejando de poner su pata en las rejas de entrada.

Dio un paso detrás de él y suspiro decepciónanos mientras se sentara en un lado del camino que antes había recorrido para llegar hasta allí antes de empezar a jugar con una extraña roca que tenía colgado en el cuello como si fuera un collar hasta dejarla delante de sus ojos.

Esa extraña piedra que había encontrado hace ya algún tiempo y que le había fascinado por sus extraños dibujos gravados como si perteneciera a un mural antiguo, uno de los motivos de su obsesión con entrar en ese famoso pokegremio.

_ Pensaba que hoy seria el día pero me equivoque_ murmuro el Shinx en un tono decepcionado por lo ocurrido antes de colocarse esa piedra en su lugar original quedando semiculto entre su pelaje negro que adornaba su cuello.

Cerro levemente los ojos antes de volver a suspirar y comenzar a hacer el camino de regreso de donde había venido ya que si no iba a entrar, no tenia ningún sentido que se quedara allí sin saber que había llamado la atención de dos sombras que lo habían visto todo y empezaron a seguir el camino del gatito fuera donde fuera ese pequeño animal.

El Shinx en cambio camino hasta llego a la playa que estaba situada a la ladera de la aldea, donde se la podía ver si levantabas la vista lo suficiente, y se sentó en la playa como hacia todas las tardes justo después de su "fracaso".

Se había hecho costumbre sentarse y mirar el horizonte para convencerse a hacerlo mañana y al día siguiente volver a repetir la misma acción.

(Todo por mi cobardía) pensó Thor antes de levantar la mirada para ver el paisaje que tenia delante.

Era un atardecer precioso, como todos los días, donde la luz rojiza del sol se filtraba en las burbujas que expulsaban los cangrejos que allí Vivian, sincronizándolo para darle el aspecto de un cuarto único y lleno de armonía.

El Shinx sonrío tímidamente mientras que veía la maravillosa vista que tenía delante de sus ojos.

_ ¡Es precioso!_ murmuro Thor levemente antes de volver a bajar su mirada dorada _ Aunque todos los días sean lo mismo esto siempre vale la pena siempre consigue animarme para continuar mi sueño, solo espero conseguir hacerlo de una vez.

Volvió a suspirar ante la dificultad de su sueño cuando a sus oídos llego un extraño ruido.

Eran chapoteos, como si alguien luchara para mantenerse a frote en el mar que tenia delante de el.

Levanto la mirada confundió y miro a su alrededor para ver a una sombra azul que estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente.

El pequeño Shinx salio corriendo sin pensárselo dos veces para meterse en el agua y sacar aquella sombra misteriosa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, la cogió del cuello como pudo justo cuando esa sombra comenzó a hundirse en el interior del liquido salado sin prestar atención el tipo de pokemon que podía ser y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la orilla y dejándola en la orilla para que esa tomara aire y se tranquilizara de tan dura experiencia mientras que en ese momento empezó a observar la especia que era ese animal que había rescatado y se sorprendiéndose en el proceso.

Era un pequeño lobo azulado con el hocico negro, al igual que las patas traseras, unas extrañas colas que colgaban debajo de las orejas mientras que en el pecho de esta colgaba en un hilo dorando un curioso diente de aspecto muy antiguo, como si fuera un tipo de reliquia.

_ ¡Es un Riolu!_ logro murmurar Thor sorprendiéndose de ver a un pokemon tan raro delante de el mientras que el lobuno se incorporaba levemente ya mas recuperado de el casi ahogamiento.

Se sentó y comenzó a frotarse la cabeza un poco adolorida como si se hubiera dado algún tipo de golpe de algún tipo.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto Thor preocupado haciendo que el animal azulado lo mirara con sus ojos rojizos.

_ Eso creo…_ gimió el misterioso animal antes de mirarlo curiosa_ ¿Quién eres?

_ El que te acaba de salvar_ le contesto el Shinx sacando una sonrisa a lobo azul.  
_ Gracias pero que yo sepa no me estaba refiriendo a eso_ digo de una forma un tanto divertida_ si no a tu nombre.

_ ¿Ha? Claro_ murmuro un poco avergonzado por la situación.

_ Claro, ¿Qué iba a ser si no?_ le pregunto mientras se levantaba por fin de la arena de la playa.

_ Ya, soy Thor ¿y tu?_ le contesto un pelín sonrojado por lo directa que era el curiosos misterioso animal que tenia delante_ Porque no es muy raro pero a alguien como tu por aquí.

El Riolu le miro confundido por ese curioso comentario proveniente de ese gatito que no le paso desapercibido este hecho por parte de ella.

_ ¿He dio algo raro?_ volvió a preguntar Thor al lobo de lucha que solo levanto la ceja confundido por ese comentario.

_ No pero ¿Tu nunca has visto a un ser humano?_ le pregunto a modo de respuesta al Shinx que fue su turno de mirarlo confundido, parecía que no entendiera lo que se refería con eso.

_ ¿Un ser humano?_ le dijo confundido al lobo de lucha_ Vamos no digas tonterías, que aunque seas un poco común pero sigues siento un Riolu no un humano.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Yo un Riolu?_ murmuro el lobo antes de levantarse rápidamente para irse a la playa para reflejarse en el agua como si fuera un espejo pero la imagen que le devolvió no era a que el esperaba. No era el reflejo de un humano si no como había dicho ese Shinx la de un Riolu_ no…. No es posible… Soy un Riolu, pero como ha podido ser, yo soy un ser humano.

_Lo que dices es muy raro_ le dijo Thor a un poco asustado por el y haciendo que el lo mirara de una forma seria.

_! ! Puede que sea raro pero es la verdad!_ le gruño al Shinx mientras salía del agua para volver a la arena de la playa.

_ ¿Estas seguro?_ le pregunto de nuevo el Shinx al Riolu que se ponía a su lado con el rostro preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando.

_ Completamente. Nunca mentiría con las únicas cosas que recuerdo_ le contesto de una manera mas tranquila pero aun y así se podía ver que estaba preocupado por lo ultimo que había descubierto.

Thor en cambio lo miro curioso al darse cuenta de cómo lo había dicho, estaba demasiado afectado como para ser algún tipo de broma por su parte, antes de darse cuenta de algo mas, eso ultimo lo había dicho en plural, el hecho que ser humano no era lo único que sabia ese Riolu de si mismo.

_ ¿Y que es eso otro que recuerdas?_ le pregunto a la loba curiosos por lo que podía ser.  
_ Si pero, solo es una cosa, una sola cosa_ le contesto Riolu en un tono enigmático mientras levantaba sus ojos rojizos para ver como se iba poniendo el sol en la playa y llamándole todavía mas la atención al gatito que tenia a su lado.

_ ¿Y que es ?_ le pregunto haciendo que ese misterioso Riolu sonriera.

_ Mi nombre_ le contesto simplemente entornando los ojos.

_ Pero eso es genial_ le digo emocionado Thor al Riolu que lo miro extrañado_ ¿Y como te llamas?

_ Firen

_ Firen… _ murmuro repitiendo lo que había dicho la Riolu antes de abrir los ojos a darse cuenta del genero que llevaba ese nombre consigo_ un momento, Firen es un nombre de chica_ miro a Firen sorprendido mientras que ella sonreía divertida por su reacción_ ¡Eres una chica!

_ Si, y que yo sepa nunca te dije que no lo era_ murmuro en un tono de diversión al gatito que empezó a sonrojarse por el malentendido que el había tenido. Había dado por hecho al ver a un Riolu que este seria un chico y no una chica

_ Bueno… yo…_ comenzó a murmurar sin saber por donde seguir de la cruzigada que había caído el solo.

Firen en cambio sonrió divertida aunque te sentir una extraña sensación como se estuviese en peligro inminente, era como si algo quisiera atacarle.

_ ¿Firen pasa algo?

Ella no se contesto mientras buscaba lo que estaba provocando esa sensación cuando en ese momento una extraña ráfaga de aire apareció de repente provocando que ambos animales alzaran sus patas para intentar protegerse de ese fuerte y misterioso viento, cuando oyeron un extraño ruido, era como si algo se hubiera caído al suelo.

Thor miro a su alrededor extrañado y mas porque notaba como le faltaba un extraño peso en el cuello para ver como esa piedra había salido rodando por la playa, comenzó a correr detrás esa roca para poder recogerla cuando dos sombras aparecieron de pronto interponiéndose entre el y su posesión.

Eran dos pokemon lilosos, uno era una especie de pelota frotante con una calavera blanca grabada en la barriga (Koofing) mientras que su compañero era un murciélago también liloso mientras que las membranas de las alas eran de un color azulado (Zubat).

_ Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira Zubat lo que hemos encontrado_ dijo el Koofing mientras recogía la piedrecita de Thor del suelo.

_ ¿Me la devolvéis?_ pregunto Thor esperando que esos pokemon le dieran esa piedra que se había soltado de su colgante y que ahora colgaba medio rota en su cuello.

_ ¿Y por que deberíamos hacerlo?_ le pregunto el Zubat de una forma burlona mientras miraba el gatito.

_ Porque…_ murmuro el gatito algo intimidado por la forma que esos dos pokemon se estaba refiriéndose a el.

_ Porque eso no os pertenece_ dijo Firen mientras se cruzaba los brazos y los miraba de una forma muy seria a los dos pokemon de tipo veneno_ al igual que ese extraño viento de antes ha sido cosa vuestra.

_ Así que te has dado cuenta he lobito eres muy listo como para ir con alguien que no se atreve ni si quiera a defenderse a si mismo_ dijo el globo toxico a la loba de lucha que solo levanto los hombros sin darle demasiada importancia a ese comentario.

_ Simplemente porque este Shinx me cae bien y así que ya podéis devolvérnoslo_ gruño Firen esto ultimo en un tono amenazador mientras ponía su mano como si fuera un puño y mostrando que estaba preparada para luchar si la ocasión así lo valía.

Thor en cambio miro a la loba sorprendido por su valor y en especial porque ambos se acababan de conocer, mientras que esos dos pokemon lo miraron divertido y sin tomarse en serio la amenaza de ella.

_ Firen_ murmuro simplemente Thor a la hembra que simplemente lo miro.

_ No te preocupes, estos dos no se saldrán con la suya.

_ Vaya si que el lobito es una chica_ dijo el murciélago a la Riolu que solo rodo los ojos ya por ese comentario, que tenia de raro que ella fuera una chica.

_ ¿Y que con eso?_ dijo Firen un poco fastidiada por el follón de su sexo.

_ Nada, no pasa nada pero una simple Riolu no podrá que con nosotros dos _ dijo Zubat al pokemon lucha que solo le sonrió.

Sin decir nada mas salto al mismo tiempo que sacaba unas pequeñas garras y arañaba al Koofing para soltaba la piedra que no le pertenecía cayendo a su lado y mirar a quien había dicho que no podría con ellos con aire de superioridad.

_ ¿Aun pensáis lo mismo?_ les dijo con una sonrisa segura de si misma mientras cogía esa piedra para devolvérsela a su legitimo propietario.

Firen al ver que ninguno de esos dos se movía comenzó a andar para entregársela a Thor cuando esos dos pokemon tóxicos se abalanzaron contra ella aprovechando que ella había dado la espalda a ellos.

Thor en cambio miro a lo que esos querían hacer y mas porque si ella no se daba cuenta de eso saldría muy mal parada por su culpa.

_ ¡FIRRRENN, DETRÁS TUYO!_ grito Thor llamando la atención de la hembra.

Firen se giro rápidamente y salto justo a tiempo gracias a la agilidad propia de su especie esquivado un ataque mordisco del Zubat y un placaje del otro pokemon e poniéndose ala espalda del murciélago mientras hacia brillar su palma de la mano y para golpearlo con fuerza para lanzarlo contra la arena.

_ Palmeo_ grito la Riolu justo al utilizar ese ataque y dándole en el blanco en ese animal alado que callo al suelo paralizado.

Firen sonrió al ver como uno de esos enemigos ya no seria ningún problema gracias al paliza miento que padecía en consecuencia del movimiento de ella pero no se dio cuenta que en sus espaldas el otro pokemon se estaba preparando para lanzarle una bocanada de gas venenoso.

Cuando el gatito salto rodeado de chispeando electricidad para embestirlo al ver las intenciones que el tenia.

Firen le estaba ayudando mucho y no iba a permitir que por su culpa saliera herida.

_!Chispa!

Golpeo de pleno a ese pokemon de gas venenoso haciéndolo retroceder aturdido por ese golpe antes de caer justo al lado de la hembra que vio como ese gatito la acababa de ayudar en la lucha.

_ ¿estas bien?_ pregunto el Shinx a la hembra que lo miro se reojo y con una sonrisa agradecida por la ayuda de su parte

_ Si y gracias a ti_ contesto Firen al gatito eléctrico y se giro para mirar a esos dos bandidos que ya se estaban alegando corriendo_ son unos cobardes.

_Gracias_ murmuro levemente el Shinx a la Riolu que la miro sorprendida.

_ Gracias ¿por?_ pregunto como quien quiere la cosa sin entender porque de eso por su parte. Ese Shinx no tenía nada que agradecerle.

_ Por ayudarme a recuperarlo.

_ Por eso_ dijo de pronto con una suave sonrisa en su morro lobuno_ no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo he hecho porque he querido y no ha sido nada.

_ Claro que ha sido_ le dijo de pronto Thor a la hembra antes de mirar esa piedra colgante de su cuello como estaba en el pasado_ Esta piedra, la reliquia de piedra como yo lo llamo, es muy importante para mi y yo… no…

_ Thor, estoy segura que los hubieras podido derrotar tu solo sin mi ayuda_ dijo Firen animando a ese gatito que solo bajo la mirada.

_ Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Firen en cambio sonrió levemente a ese gatito antes de fijarse en la piedra que la tenia en especial ese extraño dibujo que tenia gravado en su superficie.

_ ¿Sabes lo que significa?_ pregunto intrigada por esos gravados.

_ ¿Los dibujos?_ le respondió a modo de pregunta Thor antes de continuar_ No pero me encantaría descubrirlo pero para eso tendría que ser un explorador para saberlo.

_ Pero, no te atreves_ termino la frase imaginándose lo que iba a decir ese gatito que tenia a su lado.

_ Si_ Afirmo el minino electico antes de mirar a la hembra_ Por eso quería preguntarte una cosa_ tomo aire para continuar y sentar sus nervios mostrando que no le era fácil preguntarle lo que tenia en mente_ ¿Qué si querrías formar un equipo explorador conmigo?_ pregunto Thor asustado por la reacción que pudiera tener esa curiosa loba que recién había conocido y se adelanto antes de que ella pudiera malpensar lo que quería decir_ se que algo precipitado, que nos acabamos de conocer y has perdido la memoria pero tu no tienes a donde ir así que yo habría pensado… que…

_Acepto_ dijo simplemente contando al gatito que parecía sorprendido por la facilidad que ella había dicho esto.

_ ¿Has dicho que aceptas?_ pregunto de una manera un tanto tonta para asegurarse que era lo que ella había dicho y que no era un sueño de su mente exploradora.

_ Exactamente, eso mismo_ le contesto sencillamente Firen antes de mirar el cielo que ya se podía ver las primeras estrellas de la futura noche_ además tu mismo lo has dicho, he perdido la memoria y no tengo ni idea de que tengo que hacer, ni ha donde ir, así que ir contigo no me parece una mala idea.

_ Entonces ¿Aceptas?_ volvió a preguntar emocionado Thor a la hembra que empezó a reírse.

_ Es lo que llevo diciendo todo el rato.

Thor se levanto lo más rápidamente posible para salir de la playa para dirigirse al lugar en donde podría cumplir su gran sueño de ser explorador. Un sueño que esta vez no iba a hacer solo.

Se giro levemente para ver a la hembra que lo miraba confusa y sonrió abiertamente.

_ ¡Vamos!_ grito emocionado antes de volver a empezar a correr ante los ojos de la confundida Riolu que lo miro confundida.

_ ¡Thor!_ grito Firen para llamar al Shinx y levantarse de la arena para seguirle.

_ Vamos sígueme, no podemos perder mas tiempo_ dijo Thor emocionado en el principio de la cuesta que llevaba al pokegremio y todavía corriendo.

_ ¡Pero espérate! ¡Que yo no se el camino!_ grito Firen comenzando a correr para alcanzar al gatito, sin importarle la aventura que empezaba a abrirse bajo sus pies.

Continuara... En los Nuevos Reclutas


	3. Capitulo 2 Los nuevos reclutas

CAPITULO 2_LOS NUEVOS RECLUTAS

Ambos animales observaron la tienda de campaña que era la entrada al pokegremio con diferentes reacciones bien distintas en sus rostros por lo iba a suceder.

Firen lo estaba mirado con asombro de ver la entrada tan elaborada mientras que Thor estaba completamente aterrorizado como todas las veces anteriores que había intentado registrarse como explorador del famoso gremio.

La Riolu miro al gatito esperando que se decidiera a mostrar como debían entrar a ese sitio y más porque por lo que veía tenían una reja para evitar que pokemon intrusos entraran en su interior.

_ Bien Thor y ahora que estamos aquí ¿Cómo entramos?_ pregunto la loba para romper el silencio que se había formando con el gatito.

_ Eso lo he visto hacer muchísimas veces pero nunca he llegado he llegado a hacerlo.  
_ Vale y ¿es?

Thor no le contesto solo se puso delante de ese agujero tapado con bambú como había hecho antes tantas veces y volvió a apoyar su partita delantera contra ella. Tras eso cerro los ojos y tomo aire para tranquilizar su descodado corazón.

Sabia lo que iba a pasar pero esta vez esperaba controlarse y no volver a salir corriendo por su propio miedo, además esa vez era diferente estaba esa curiosa Riolu con el.

_! POKEMON DETECTADO! ¡POKEMON DETECTADO!_ volvió a vociferar de nuevo esa potente voz desconocida indicando que comenzaba el ritual para entrar en el interior del pokegremio.  
_ ¿DE QUIEN ES LA HUELLA? ¿DE QUIEN ES LA HUELLA?_ se oyó que respondía otra vez, mucho mas potente que la anterior haciendo que el gatito se les levantaba los pelos del la miedo que siempre le daba esa voz, pero esta vez el animal azul y negro solo cerro los ojos y comenzó a murmurar alguna cosa que la hembra de Riolu no llego a escuchar bien por la velocidad que ya lo decía.  
_LA HUELLA ES DE SHINX. LA HUELLA ES DE SHINX.  
_ DE ACUERDO_ digo la voz potente a lo que Thor suspiro aliviado por haber pasado este trajo_ AQUEL POKEMON QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE TI DILE QUE SE PONGA EN LA REGILLA DE VIGILANCIA.  
_ De acuerdo.

El Shinx se aparto del lugar que estaba ocupando y miro a la hembra que asistió en silencio sabiendo que debía de hacer después de lo que había visto hacer a su compañero.

_ ¡POKEMON DETECTADO! ¡POKEMON DETECTADO!_ volvió a comenzar la rutina pero esta vez con la hembra que se que quedo quieta, mirando fijamente el suelo esperando que el bambú que la sujetaba su pata delantera aguantara todo el rato no se viera cayendo al interior de ese agujero.

_ ¿DE QUIEN ES LA HUELLA? ¿DE QUIEN ES LA HUELLA?  
_ LA HUELLA… LA HUELLA ES DE…_ comenzó a titubear confundido esa primera voz que por lo que pudo deducir la hembra de lucha provenía del interior de ese misterioso agujero, parecía que tenia problemas con su huella.  
_ ¿EH? ¿QUÉ PASA CENTINELA DIGLET?_ digo la voz potente un poco confuso por el hecho que esa otra voz no le había contestado el nombre de la especie que provenía la huella mientras que Firen y Thor se miraron preocupados sin saber que estaba pasando ahora mismo.  
_ LA HUELLA…. ¡PODRIA SER DE RIOLU! ¡PODRIA SER DE RIOLU!_ dijo diciendo una especie, aunque se notaba que no estaba muy seguro que esa fuera la especie que pertenecía la huella que esa voz estaba viendo.  
_ ¿CÓMO QUE PODRIA SER?_ gruño la voz potente frustrado por la contestación de ese otra voz_ ¿ES O NO ES UN RIOLU?  
_ NO LO SE_ le contesto simplemente esa otra voz.  
_ ¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES?_ le volvió a gruñir esa otra voz frustrado por lo que estaba pasando_ TU TRABAJO NO CONSISTE En INDEDIFICAR LAS HUELLAS DE LOS QUE QUIEREN ENTRAR.  
_ ESO YA LO SE_ le contesto en el mismo tono frustrado que ese otro estaba usando mientras que los dos pokemon de arriba se miraban entre ellos sin saber que pensar de lo que estaba pasando dentro de este sitio_ PERO SI NO LO SE ¿QUE HAGO?_ pregunto de pronto pero antes de que alguien contestara el mismo lo hizo pero con una fina nota de ironía_ ME LO INVENTO.  
_ LO QUE HAY QUE OIR_ gruño por última vez esa otra voz frustrada.  
_ Están discutiendo_ se dijo Firen con una sonrisa un bastante curiosa por este hecho.  
_ No me pareces que seas una mala persona_ dijo la misma voz potente que hace había participado en la discusión pero esta vez sonaba mas cerca de ellos antes de que oyeran un ruidos de cadenas y la reja de madera comenzara a levantarse para que ambos recién llegados entraran en su interior_ Aunque tengo que reconocer que es muy raro ver un Riolu por estas tierras.  
_ ¿Podemos pasar?_ dijo Thor sin podérselo creer que esto fuera posible a lo que la hembra lo miro divertida por esa reacción, se notaba muchísimo que ese gatito quería entra a formar parte del gremio.  
_ Si, eso mismo es lo que han dicho_ le afirmo la hembra de lucha mientras que se ponía en pie para entrar en el interior de esa tienda de campaña.

Thor sonrió divertido antes de que adrentarse en el interior de esa tienda encontrándose con una pequeña escalera que les llevaría hacia el interior de ese sitio.

Cuando llegaron al piso inferior se encontraron con una gran habitación llena de animales de distintos tipos, formas y colores hablando entre ellos sin prestar ninguna atención de los que acaban de llegar.

Comenzaron a andar sin saber donde tenían que ir, observando mejor ese sitio que por lo que veían tenia toda la vida de ese lugar, para ver como allí colgaban en las paredes dos tablones con papeles colgados de ellos y que estaban cada uno en una pared de entrada de ese sitio.

El Shinx miro a su alrededor sorprendido, sin saber que podía hacer ahora que ya estaban dentro.

_ ¿Todos ellos son exploradores?_ pregunto Firen mirando a todos esos animales que tenían delante.  
_ Creo que si_ dijo dubitativo el gatito eléctrico también mirando a su alrededor sin saber bien que tenia que hacer.

Justo en ese momento de la otra escalera que la otra escalera que estaba del otro lado de la habitación una curioso de extraña ave que se recordaba la forma de un loro un plumaje de color azul claro y con una nota musical en la cabeza de color negro que se acercaba hacia ellos ligeramente enfadados por algún extraño motivo.

_Vosotros_ les llamo ese pájaro poniéndose delante de ellos, que lo miraron sin entender a que venia eso si ellos no había hecho nada_ ¿A que habéis venido? Porque si es para dejar algún tipo de anuncio o unas de esas estúpidas encuestas ¡ya os podéis iros de aquí!  
_ Nosotros no venimos por eso_ le respondió Thor al pájaro que tenia delante que los miro extrañados.  
_ ¿Entonces?  
_ Hemos venido porque queremos ser exploradores_ digo Thor al loro que los sorprendido por lo acababa de decir

_ ¿pasa algo malo?_ pregunto la loba al ver la reacción que había tenido ese pájaro que sonrió-  
_ Nada, nada, no pasa nada, solo es que me habéis pillado desprevenido_ dijo al darse con una sonrisas divertida_ La verdad no es normal que pokemon como vosotros quieran unirse y mas sabiendo lo duro que son nuestros entrenamientos.  
_ ¿Tan duro es?_ preguntaron ambos animales al loro un tantos preocupados por lo que había dicho.

El loro abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir por el tono preocupado que ambos animales habían usado.

No quería que ambos se asustaran del entrenamiento y menos si querían unirse como ellos habían dicho.

_No, no que va_ dijo ese loro rápidamente mientras que ponía sus alas delante de el y sonrió divertido_ Solo era una broma además nuestro sistema de entrenamiento es uno de lo mas sencillo que existen.

(Menudo cambio de actitud) pensaron ambos animales mirando al loro sin saber si fiarse o no de lo que había dicho.  
_ Bueno yo me llamo Chatot y soy la mano derecha del Gran Bluff y también quien se encarga de mantener todo bajo control_ se presento el pájaro a los dos animales mientras que se dirigía a la escaleras donde había salido la primera vez_ seguidme.

Ambos pokemon se miraron extrañados antes de de comenzar a seguir a ese pájaro bicolor hacia donde fuera que se dirigieran.

_ ¿Ha donde nos llevas, Chatot?_ pregunto la loba al pájaro que sonrió por la pregunta.  
_ Hacia la cámara del Gran Bluff_ respondió Chatot a la loba de lucha mientras que el gatito abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que había dicho el segundo al mando de ese sitio.  
_ ¿Voy a conocer al Gran Bluff?_ pregunto para asegurarse de que era así y que no se era una equivocación de sus oídos.  
_ Así es, jovencito_ le volvió a contestar Chatot mientras que la hembra de Riolu los miraba confundida, no entendía porque tanto escándalo por quien les iba a presentar.  
_ ¿Quién es el Gran Bluff?

Chatot la miro extrañado por la pregunta de la hembra y más porque todo el mundo conocía el gran explorador conocido como el gran Bluff.

_ El Gran Bluff es un explorador muy famoso que regenta este pokegremio y sabes dicen que ha descubierto muchísimos secretos de este mundo y que es muy fuerte_ le explico Thor a la hembra de Riolu, para que supiera lo que estaba pasando y mas por la mirada que ese pájaro le había dedicando cuando formulo esta pregunta.  
_ Vaya_ murmuro sorprendido por todo lo que le había dicho el gatito de ese tipo que iban a conocer.  
_Parece que sabes mucho sobre los exploradores_ dijo Chatot al gatito antes de mirar a la Riolu_ lo que no entiendo es porque tu quieres ser un explorador ya que ni si quieras sabes quien es el capitán de este pokegremio.  
_ Eso tiene fácil explicación_ comenzó a decirle Firen de una forma muy seria_ ya que si lo supiera ahora mismo ya no me acordaría.

El loro miro a la hembra confundido por lo que había dicho.

_ ¿Y eso porque?_ le pregunto a la hembra que suspiro. Sabia que en cuando ese pájaro pokemon supiera su problema lo mas seguro es que se asustara.  
_ Porque sufro amnesia_ le respondió simplemente Firen sabiendo que no valía la pena alargar más esta situación.

Chatot se quedo mirando a la loba sorprendida un poco avergonzada por sus propios pensamientos ya que había dado por hecho que era una de esas que ingresaban al gremio por probar algo nuevo y que luego a la mínima se retiraran, pero nunca pensó que hubiera algo así detrás de la desinformación de la hembra de lucha.

Firen en cambio solo lo miro de reojo al notar la reacción que había tenido en segundo al mando de ese sitio y suspiro.

_ No se preocupe por este hecho_ dijo Firen sin darle mucha importancia al hecho que no podía recordar nada de su pasado_ Puede que no recuerde nada de mi pasado, excepto mi nombre o lo que soy, pero eso no significa que sea alguien indefenso.  
_ Me alegra oír eso_ dijo Chatot algo mas aliviado a la loba cuando se dio cuenta de algo que ella había dicho, recordaba algo pero no entendía a que se podía referirse con esa frase_ ¿Qué te refieres con eso de "o lo que soy"? porque a mi me pareces que eres un Riolu.  
_Si ahora lo soy pero no siempre lo he sido_ dijo la hembra de una forma muy enigmática_ No tengo ni idea de que o como sucedió pero yo era un ser humano.  
_ ¿Que? ¿Un ser humano?_ pregunto el loro sorprendido por lo que ella había dicho por esta frase.

Pero ella no le contesto a esas preguntas mientras bajaba el último escalón de esa escalera que les había llevado hasta la sala mas profunda de este lugar.

Era una gran sala del igual de espaciosa que la que habían visto en el piso superior pero esta tenia con dos pasillos colocados a lados inverso y que darían a otras estancias que no conocerían y una puerta de madera que ahora mismo se encontraba cerrada.

Thor en cambio se giro para ver una gran ventana que estaba al lado de esa puerta cerrada y que parecía ser una obertura natural de la ladera del arcantilado donde estaba ubicado el gremio.

_ Ala_ dijo el gatito asomándose a la ventana natural mientras que la loba lo miraba preocupada.  
_ Ten cuidado Thor_ le dijo al Shinx que había sacado la cabeza por allí.  
_ Bien_ les llamó la atención para hacer que ambos animales lo miraran como si quisiera explicarles algo muy importante_ Detrás de esta puerta se encuentra el jefe de este gremio de exploradores_ les explico Chatot poniéndose en la puerta que aun se encontraba cerrada_ así que ni se os ocurra faltarle el respeto.

Ambos asistieron mientras que el loro se disponía a entrar primero a esa estancia cerrada.

Entraron justo después que el loro para encontrarse con un enorme despacho con una alfombra roja extendida en el suelo, unas antorchas encendidas que daban un poco de luz en la estancia, con cofres y cosas que parecían valiosas puestos en unas estanterías en un dudoso equilibrio y allí en el centro de todo aquello se encontraba curioso pokemon rosado, el mismo tipo de animal que tenia puesto en la tienda de campaña, y que se encontraba sentado encima de esa alfombra rojiza.

_¿Quienes son?_ pregunto ese curioso pokemon rosado a Chatot que se encontraba delante de ellos.  
_ Son los nuevos miembros que quieres pertenecer al gremio_ le respondió el loro en un tono serio pero ese pokemon solo fijo sus ojos azules en ello antes de sonreír alegremente.  
_ Nuevos reclutas ¡Genial!_ dijo en un tono alegre el jefe de todo aquello mientras se levantaba de la alfombra para ponerse delante de ellos dos, que lo miraron sorprendido y en especial al gatito azulado que ni en sus sueños se imaginaba que el

Poderoso Gran Bluff tuviera esa reacción_ me alegra ver que pokemon como vosotros que quieran formar un equipo explorador_ volvió a decir con una sonrisa_ ¿Os llamáis?  
_ Thor_ se presento el gatito que pertenecía al tipo eléctrico.  
_ Firen_ dijo esta vez la hembra de lobo de tipo lucha.  
_ Bien_ dijo el jefe del gremio sin abandonar su actitud optimista mientras se acercaba a una bolsa se encontraba en una de esas estantería_ Antes de empezar a hacer nada necesitáis un nombre para el equipo.  
_ ¿Un nombre?_ pregunto el gatito azul con una nota de curiosidad en sus ojos dorados.  
_ Exacto, Thor_ volvió a decir ese pokemon rosado sin mirarlos_ todos los equipos de exploración necesitan un nombre para que sean conocidos.

Wigglytuff se giro mientras esos dos animales estaban muy serios pensado el nombre, un nombre especial para que sea conocido ese equipo que acaba de formarse y saco de la bolsa que acababa de coger una cosita metálica de su interior.

_ Riackow_ sugirió Firen a su compañero con una suave sonrisa en su morro_ ¿Qué te parece?  
_ El equipo Riackow_ murmuro Thor antes de sonreír_ Suena bien. Tienes buena mano para los nombres.  
_ Gracias_ agradeció divertida la hembra por el comentario de ese macho eléctrico.  
_ Entonces se llamara equipo Riackow_ dijo Wigglypluff tras escuchar los comentarios de esos dos animales mientras la cosa metálica que tenia entre sus manos comenzara a brillar tenuemente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el extraño brillo que salía del jefe del gremio antes de que este desaparecía de la misma manera misteriosa que había empezado a aparecer.

Tras eso el animal rosado los miro antes de de alargad esa extraña placa de metal que había empezado a brillar y que recordaba la forma de un huevo con dos alitas unidas.

_ Mirad en el interior_ les insinuó el jefe a los dos jóvenes animales que ahora mismo tenían esa placa en sus patas.

Firen dio la vuelta a la placa metálica para ver unas letras recién gravadas en el reverso.

_ Tiene gravado nuestro nombre_ dijo Thor tras leer lo que ponía.  
_ Exactamente, y ahora ya sois un equipo explorador oficial y como tal ya os puedo entregar esto_ les dijo mientras les entregaba un pergamino enrollado y una bolsa pequeña_ este pergamino es un mapa mágico os será muy útiles para vuestras futuras misiones y la bolsa os sirviera para almacenar todo lo que necesitéis para poder cumplirla pero es mejor que miréis dentro para saber lo que lleva en su interior como regalo.

Firen abrió la bolsa para encontrarse con dos pañuelos, uno era completamente rojo, mientras que el segundo pañuelo era de color azul con bordes blancos.

_ Estos pañuelos os serán muy útiles por sus facultades que contienen_ les explico antes de mirar a Chatot_ ¿puedes enseñarles su habitación y decirle a Chimeco que ponga un par de cubiertos mas en la mesa?  
_ Claro Gran Bluff_ le respondió el loro disponiéndose a salir de la estancia seguido de ambos animales.

Wigglypluff los observo como se marchaban con una mirada divertida en su rostro, deseando ver lo podían hacer esos dos pokemon que se acababan de presentar ante ellos.

El podía notar las ganas y la fuerza de todos los pokemon que había pasado por esa estancia y estaba seguro que esos dos serian unos grandes exploradores. Después de todo, tenía mucha experiencia y nunca se había equivocado en juzgar las habilidades de alguien.

-0-

Firen miro la curiosa habitación que les avían asignado y que podía ver que tenia dos camas para que ella y Thor pudieran dormir, mientras que el gatito la mirara desde la puerta dispuesto a irse de allí para cenar y prepararse para el día siguiente.

_ Sabes Firen pensaba que me daría mas miedo_ dijo el gatito eléctrico desde su posición en la habitación mientras que la loba estaba dejando la bolsa al lado de la cama.  
_ Y a mi, por lo que me habéis contándome imaginaba otra cosa pero resulta que es muy agradable_ le contesto Firen mientras que se levantaba para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el gatito_ ¿Nos vamos?

Thor asistió rápidamente para indicarle que así era antes de salir de esa habitación asignada cuando la Riolu en ese momento se choco con un pequeño animal de color marrón y con unos incisivos salidos que le daban el aspecto de ser un castor que había entrado al pasillo corriendo.

_ L-Lo siento_ se disculpo el extraño castor antes e mirar a Firen que también se encontraba en el suelo_ ¿ Estas bien?  
_ si, no ha sido nada_ le contesto suavemente antes de levantarse del suelo.  
_ Por cierto ¿No sois el Riolu y el Shinx que entraron hace un rato?_ le pregunto el castor a la pareja que tenia delante  
_ Así es_ dijo felizmente Thor al castor_ somos los nuevos reclutas del gremio.

_ ¿De verdad?_ les pregunto emocionado e sorprendiendo por lo que el gatito había dicho.  
_ Si  
_ ¡Que alegría!_ exploto felizmente el castor con una sonrisa dejándolos descolocados.

Ambos se miraron sin entender el porque de felicidad de el por al escuchar esa noticia.

_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ le pregunto Thor a Firen esperando que ella supiera o se hubiera dado cuenta de que había pasado pero ella estaba igual de confundida.  
_ Sabéis Bidoof era el ultimo recluta que había llegado hasta que habéis llegado vosotros_ les dijo una especie de langostino de color rojizo mientras que aparecía justo detrás de Bidoof.  
_ ¡Corhfish! _ dijo Bidoof sonrojado por el comentario.  
_ No te pongas así que es la verdad_ dijo divertido antes de mirar a Firen y Thor_ por cierto ¿sois?  
_ Ella es Firen y yo Thor_ se presento el gatito mientras señalaba a su compañera.  
_ Por cierto Corhfish_ le llamo el castor la atención al langostino que lo miro_ ¿Cómo ha ido la exploración?  
_ Bien, pero Loured y Sunflora han vuelto a discutir_ le explico el langostino mientras se dirigían a la puerta del comedor.  
_ ¿Otra vez?_ pregunto Bidoof al langostino que sonrió divertido, pero aun y así el Bidoof parecía que no estaba sorprendido por la noticia.  
_ ¿Cómo que otra vez?_ oyeron una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Todos se giraros para ver a una girasol que los estaba mirando muy seria con la hojas apoyada en la cintura.

_ ¡ SUNFLORA!_ siguieron Bidoof y Corhfish al reconocerla.  
_ ¿Cómo que otra vez?_ volvió a preguntar la flor.  
_ Pues eso mismo_ dijo el langostino a la hembra florecida como si eso fuera algo natural_ Tú y Loured siempre estáis discutiendo.  
_ Yo solo me peleo con el cuando me saca de mis casillas_ gruño Sunflora mientras se cruzaba de hojas.  
_ Vamos, casi todos los días_ dijo divertido el pokemon de agua a la flor.  
_ ¿Loured?_ le pregunto Thor un poquito despistado a Bidoof.  
_ Es aquel pokemon que esta hablando con Diglet_ dijo el castor señalando a un pokemon marrón claro con las orejas en forma de altavoz y la boca extremadamente abierta.  
_ Por cierto_ pregunto Sunflora antes de señalar a la pareja que recién se habían incorporado al gremio_ ¿Quiénes son estos dos pokemon súper monos?  
_ Son Firen y Thor, los nuevos reclutas_ contesto Corhfish a la pokemon flor que junto las hojas emocionada.  
_ De verdad ¡que bien! Sois monismos_ dijo una emocionada Sunflora a ambos que parecían no saber que pensar de tanta emoción por parte de ella.  
_ No os preocupéis es inofensiva_ dijo Corhfish a ambos antes de sonara un pequeño tintineo.  
_ YA ESTA LA CENA_ grito Bidoof antes de empezar a correr hacia donde salía una especie de campanita blanca con dos rallas rojas en la tira que salía de debajo de ella y ojos amarillos.  
_ LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA_ aviso la campanita para que todo los que entrenaban en el gremio se acercara para ir al comedor.

Thor miro la escena sin saber si entrar ahora o no en el comedor pero vio que Firen se dirigía al comedor como los demás.

_ Vamos Thor, necesitamos energía para mañana_ dijo la Riolu para llamar la atención de ese gatito _ Mañana comenzara las aventuras del Equipo Riackow oficialmente.  
_ Tienes razón y nos darán nuestra primera misión _ le digo a Firen que solo sonrió antes de entrar al comedor_ Me pregunto como será.

Firen sonrió si preocuparse mucho por este hecho. Mañana seria el día y ya se preocuparía cuando llegara.

Continuara en La perla de Spoink


End file.
